Opel 60PS (1927)
The 60PS was a small family car produced by the luxury carmaker German Opel from 1927 to 1929. In 1924 he was removed from the production Opel 14/48 PS, luxury model latest evolution of that series opened with the 13/30 PS already in 1912. It therefore became necessary to find a replacement for this model. So it was that was started a project which would have been two small family cars: on the one hand 50PS, whose founder, the 12/50 PS, was one of the two heirs of the 14/48 PS and its propeller 3.1 liters would have taken up the legacy lower. The other model heir to the 14/48 PS belonged instead to the second family born from this project, the 60PS and 3.9-liter unit to be mounted. The 15/60 PS This model was the 15/60 PS, also known under the name Model 100 and was launched in 1927. The 15/60 PS shared chassis and most of the mechanics with the 12/50 PS, which was launched in the same year. They were not different technical solutions of the drum brakes on all four wheels, the suspension semi-elliptic leaf spring front and rear leaf spring quarter and transmission with change in three gears, clutch and multi-disc differential toothed spiral. Different was instead the engine, basically a version of the 3.1-liter rialesata 12/50 PS, which ran from 3136 to 3882 cm ³ and it kept all the other features, such as the distribution side valve controlled by a chain sprocket. The power maximum was 60 hp at 2800 r / min, enough to push the car to a top speed of around 100 km / h. The 15/60 PS was available in three body variants, vala say torpedo seven-seater limousine and family, the latter in turn obtainable in standard or luxury. It was produced since the beginning of 1927 to the end of 1928. The 4.2 L The 15/60 PS was replaced in turn by not one, but two models: on the one hand there was the 14/50 PS, also known as the 3.7 L, while on the other there was the 16/60 PS, called 4.2 L also. As the 15/60 PS was related to the 12/50 PS, so the 4.2 L was related to the 3.7 L. It resumed two variants of chassis that was born with, respectively, up by 3.21 or 3.45 m. From 3.7 L are also found solutions related to suspension, brakes and transmission, which are modeled among other things, what has been seen on 15/60 PS. The engine of 4.2 L was a version of rialesata 6 -cylinder that powered the 3.7 L: l ' bore in fact passed from 83 to 89 mm, with a consequent increase in displacement from 3636 to 4181 cm ³. The maximum power of 60 bhp was always unchanged as compared to 15/60 PS, as well as performance were unchanged. The other significant difference was greatest number of bodies available: in addition to what has already been planned for the 15/60 PS, there was the possibility of having the 4.2 L also as a convertible or as a 2-seater sports. The 4.2 L was produced from start to finish of 1929 in only 39 copies. Category:Opel Category:Vintage